Lars Stoneblood
Lars 'The Mogul' Stoneblood is the owner of a gambling den in the pub known as Svalinn's Shield. Personality Lars is a businessman and prefers not to talk much when it comes to business: straight to the point if possible. However, Lars is a lot more talkative and kind-hearted whenever he's either talking with his close friends or doing the thing that he loves: gambling. He's not always very sure of himself when it comes to decision-making. He's surprisingly protective of Dobosu and Dobosu-kin and feels like they shouldn't be treated differently simply because of this. Appearance Lars primarily wears a black hood and his long, wavy brown hair tends to cover up one of his more obvious characteristics: his giant eyepatch covering up a big scar. In public, he tends to have his silver dagger with him: one of his reminders of past times. The dagger has the symbol of Anvar engraved in it. Lars has his own hunting bow, made out of branches of a tree only found in Nightvern. Occupation Lars owns his own gambling den, which he takes very good care of. He got this den after negotations with the owner. He splits some of his ownings with the owner as his way of showing how grateful he is. Magic skills Lars was raised in a Dobosu monastery in Nightvern, close to the human city. Here he was learned the ways of druidism: using the powers of nature for fury or healing purposes. He has mastered the way of healing, yet tends to lose control when using it for fury purposes and is nowhere close to mastering it. Primarily a healer (he'd rather want nobody else to know this), his own presence is seen as more 'good' than others. Strengths Smooth-talker: Lars' primary strategy is to talk, it's his way out of many situations. He's not a very manipulative person, but can use this talent for bad if he believes this cause is just. '''Experienced hunter: '''He's hunted with the Dobosu during his childhood and has had experience with two weapons in particular: daggers and knives for close-range and the bow for longer distances. '''Bilingual: '''Being raised by the Dobosu, he speaks their tongue fluently. As the Dobosu thought it was important for him to speak the Human language as well, he's fluent in both languages. Weaknesses '''Insecure: '''His personality clashes with the way he's supposed to act as a businessman, which makes him feel very insecure when he's not sure how to act a certain way with somebody. '''Partial blindness: '''Lars' right eye is covered by an eyepatch and covers a huge scar, which is mostly covered by his hair. This means he can not see people approaching from the right and troubles his depth perception. History / Backstory The Dobosu, who raised him, saw him as one of their own. They believed hating Dobosu is not part of a human's nature, but simply depends on the way they were raised. Lars, an orphan left on their doorstep, was one of their ways to prove that. During the last war with the humans, the humans invaded the monastery and forced Lars to either fight amongst them or die a bloody death. This, obviously, scarred Lars and explains his protective behaviour towards the Dobosu and Dobosu-kin: this cannot happen a second time. Lars does not necessarily hate humans, but detests the ones in charge of the Dobosu attack and the ones directly responsible.